She's A Finx Charm?
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: I give you these words in warning. When under the protection of a Finx Charm, you are protected from everything but the Finx itself.


**Warning: **_Naughty language :P_

**ps. this takes place in Forks as if the Cullens had never met Bella.**

**pps. parts of this are from 'Natures Secret' I've just made a little easier to understand.**

**Jasper POV; _Present day_**

_Fact 1: Finx are mischievous and just want to have fun._

I slamed on the brakes as Edwards car came to a screeching halt, but at the speed I had been going the car still collided with his. I got out of the car slamming the door closed after me."What the fuck Edward" I growled out. But he didn't seem to be listening. I followed his gaze and saw the reason to his sudden stop.

A person stood in the middle of the road with their back to us. By the body shape and the long dark brown hair that hung in curls down their back I was guessing it was female.

"We need to leave" I heard Alice mumble next to me as she pulled on my hand. I could feel panic radiating off of her.

"We can't just leave her there" Emmett protested. I reached out with my gift feeling her emotions and almost fell to my knees when they hit me. So many emotions ran through her and pain was one of the most dominate, there was so much of it coming from her that I was surprised she was still standing.

As if reading my mind her shoulders slumped and she fell to the ground. Edward caught her before she could hit it though and said "Someone call Carlisle, tell him to meet us at the house"

"Edward, no" Alice protested.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually, Alice" He replied "You've avoided it for long enough and I will not just walk away from her again" He took off towards the house before Alice could respond.

"Jaz-" Alice was cut off by the ringing of my phone.

_Follow Edward_

I shut my phone and slipped it back in my pocket "Emmett call Carlisle" I said and he nodded pulling out his phone "We'll talk later, Alice" I told her as she went to say something then took off in the direction Edward had gone.

When I got to the house Carlisle was already there and tending to what I could now see was young girl. She was pale, more so then us and was breathing heavily, her heart beat was fast, but steady. Suddenly she yelled out and it oddly sounded like 'Drake' I wasn't sure why that bothered me but it did.

"Who's Drake?" Rosalie asked from the door, looking at the girl with a bored exspresion.

"No idea" Edward answered "I can't see into her mind" the conversation died down then and everyone seperated in to different parts of the house, with the exception of Carlisle whom stayed to keep an eye on the girl.

A few hours passed and there was a comotion at the front of the house. I went outside to see none other that my brother Peter and his mate Charrlotte arguing with Alice. Well, Charrlotte was arguing with Alice, Peter was just standing there grining like an idiot. When he saw me he nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see ya brother" he said still watching Char and Alice.

"Yeah it's been a long time" I agreed "What are they arguin' about?"

"Bella, Of course" Peter answered.

"Who's Be-" I was cut off by a loud chrash comming from inside the house followed by a scream. We all ran into the house just as the girl jumped off the bed. Her eyes locked on Rosalie's first, whom I'm guessing was the one that screamed and the her gaze landed on Peter.

Before anyone could react she threw herself at him. I was about to step in when I noticed that Peter was grinning. He spun her around in a cirle as she laughed. When Peter finally put her down Char gave her a tight hug.

"To answer your question, Jazz" Peter said grinning "This is Bella" The girl in question turned around to see who Peter was talking to a froze when her eyes locked on me. I could feel her panic and stepped forward as she stumbled back.

"Drake?" Peter caught her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Bells, it's okay. It's not Drake. It's Jasper"

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "I was tryin' to find him"

"I know" he said.

"Of course ya do" she mumbled with a slow grin her eyes never leaving mine "Does he know?"

"I thought that was your job?" Peter asked amused.

"I'm think introductions are in order first" Charlotte suggested cutting in.

"Of course. Since I know everythin' about y'all. I guess it's only fair" Bella agreed then cleared her throat "Well, I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short, I'm eighteen years old physically, but my mind was born around 500 BC, in this very town actually, only it was called Alberton back then"

"Alberton of Forkristie. It was the birth place of the myth of the guardian" Carlisle interjected.

"The Guardian?" Emmett asked. Carlisle looked to Bella and she nodded encouragingly a small smile on her face and her eyes shining with an unknown emotion.

"Well, the town itself was said to be somewhat of a myth. But what made the myth a legend, was the child that was said to have been born in the town. A child that many believed to be, well. For lack of a better word. God. Not a child of God as Jesus was proclaimed to be. But an incarnate of God himself. Or herself as it turns out

"Which was where the trouble began. Many of the men didn't agree with God being born as a female and so she was killed, though she wasn't killed for five hundred years when Jesus was said to have been born. Not that there was any connection between the two. Well, there was never said to be a connection, but many believe there was and now most call her the guardian,

"because at the time she was born there was one of the biggest droughts the world will ever see and when she cried it rained. The modern myth is that she was natures child and she was brought into this world to save it. Many people think she's returned or will. Others think she never left and that the men only thought they had kill her because she wished for them to think that"

Bella smiled and nodded her hear a look of thought adorning he features "She did in fact die" Bella said slowly, thinking through her words "And she was not what most people thought. She was a Finx Charm. Many were born. Encluding one eighteen years ago"

Now the next part is highly embarrassing. Even with seven vampires in the room it took Peter giving a rather sarcastic hint for it to click.

"Hey, Bella aren't you eighteen?" Both Cher and Bella giggled realization flashed across Carlisle's face.

"Wait, you're a Finx Charm?" He asked shocked.

"Took ya long enough" Peter muttered "No offence doc" He added sheepishly.

"None taken" Carlisle replied in a distracted tone.

"Is it that hard to believe?" She asked amused.

"No, not at all. I just expected, well. I-" she cut him off with a laugh waving her hand dismissively.

"You just expected more than an almost normal eighteen year old, right?" She asked.

"Well, yeah" Carlisle said sheepishly.

"It's okay, most people would. But as someone, somewhere once said 'If you judge things by what you see, you are limited to see only what is on the surface'" She said with a small smile.

"Who's Drake" Everyone turned to look at me shocked, save Edward and Peter who just shared knowing looks. I had to say I was pretty shocked too by the way I just blurted it out. But I found I really wanted to know the answer.

"Drake's my guardian angel" Bella answered after an minute "Well, he was until he got himself kidnapped" Bella shook her head in amusement before continuing. She looked straight at me, looking at my face intently "and well, he's your identical twin brother, Jasper"

* * *

><p><em>Bum bum baaaaaaaaa. confused? so am I. okay so there you have it, the Cullens are here, next chapter will explain more about Finx Charms and how Bella know Peter and Charrlotte. I found this in one of my note books and it was my first vampire BellaJasper so tell me what you think :)_


End file.
